The present invention relates to sports training, exercising or game apparatus of the type wherein a suspended bag or ball is struck and, more specifically, to such apparatus wherein a pair of striking members are individually suspended from an overhead support.
An early example of the familiar, inflated punching bag is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 445,747. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,628,973 and 2,548,089 disclose improved forms of swivel hangers for punching bags. An arrangement of tethered balls is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,131 wherein a plurality of balls are each connected by a tether line to a freely positioned central ring or hub.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide apparatus including suspended punching or striking members which may be used for exercise and/or entertainment by one or more individuals.
Another object is to provide exercise or game apparatus having a plurality of balls or bags suspended from a single overhead support for striking by the hands or feet by one or more individuals.
A further object is to provide apparatus for exercise, skill training or recreation including a plurality of balls suspended from unitary support means and freely movable in all directions about said support means.
Other objects may in part be obvious and may in part appear hereinafter.